Otonokizaka University College
by BisexualEliAyase
Summary: This is a new Soldier Game Trio AU fanfic that is based off an old 7 year old idea I came up originally. An average day in college turns into something that you don't expect at all and to uncover a dark secret behind the true history of Otonokizaka University College. Kanan Matsuura from Love Live! Sunshine is the main character.
1. Chapter 1: The Angel from the Sky

**Chapter 1: "The Angel from the Sky"**

 **Pairings (ships): UmiMaki, KotoHono, RinPana**

 **Summary** : This is a new Soldier Game Trio AU story that is basically based off an old idea from 7 years ago (that time I had no fucking clue on fanfiction writing or imagination). This story will also be the start of using a new Original Character that I have chosen, her name; Kanan Matsuura. This character is from Love Live! Sunshine but she will have her own personality, style, background, etc.

 **Word Count:** **11,433k words(10,920 words in reality)**

 **Note: I put a halt on my current AU in order to be reworked to appeal to the new current OC I have officially placed and this new AU is going to be an experiment for my OC. I know some people were exciting a third chapter of my other fanfic but I decided to put a halt on it for some reworking since I believe the new OC will be much more suitable and likeable than my previous one. I will do my best to work on this and my other AU and please, don't hate on Love Live Sunshine. I really love Aqours, especially my favorite new bae, Kanan Matsuura. Give them a chance and you'll see that they are wonderful and loveable like Muse.**

 **Small Warning: There is a lewd part but nothing serious.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live or any of the materials used in this fanfic: only my imagination. Feel free to correct me and I will take responsibility of my actions. Don't take things here literally out of context if you feel that I'm copying someone else's idea which I'm not at all. Any questions you have, you can visit me at my Tumblr blog (It's on my profile's bio)**

* * *

As the day starts off with business as usual for Eli Ayase as she walks around the campus, making her usual morning walks checking to see if any student is slacking off or cutting classes that they paid for. She believes that anyone who does anything against the student code of conduct in this university is a disgrace to upholding the moral and ethnic values of Otonokizaka. However, in the truth, many students know that it is just an excuse for Ayase to abuse her authority and power since she is the student body committee chairman and president for Otonokizaka University College. To them, she's a stuck up abusive asshole but that's far from the real truth about her.

As she continues to walk around, she spots a certain tall blue hair sitting around on the grass, reading a book that she enjoys so much. She walks up towards her and gets her attention in a very stern yet annoyed manner

"Well now, if it isn't Ms. Sonoda. Enjoying the day by sitting on the grass even though you're not supposed to or shirking off from your important duties around the school?" she crosses her arms as she stares down the bluenette girl with an angry look in her eyes

Umi simply just ignores her and continues reading her book since she's aware of how Ayase is towards her, especially when she is simply minding her own business.

"So you're going ignore me like that? You have some nerve to do that to me, Ms. Sonoda. You should know by now that I don't tolerate people disrespecting me or anyone from the school board committee."

From there, Umi closes her book and stands up to confront the blonde girl with her intimidating size but Eli was not going to be looked down by an underclassman who was a bit taller than her.

"You think you can intimidate me with your size like that? Think again, Sonoda."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm simply going to another area to read in peace. That's all."

"Is that so? Well, I don't think-"

Suddenly, she gets hit by a small paper football, causing her to get mad at whoever threw that at her.

"Okay, who did that? Someone is going to pay for throwing that at me."

She turns around and sees another familiar face; a certain redhead girl wearing a white lab coat is standing behind her.

"Nishikino… I should have known that you would do such a thing. You got a lot of nerve in doing that to me."

"I did it to get you to stop harassing my best friend, you derp," she answers in an angry tone.

"Why you…"

"Don't make me throw another one at you because I will do that."

"Ugh…. I don't have time to deal with you and girlfriend now. I'm running late because of this mess. For now, I'm going to let it slide but next time, I won't be so forgiving." Eli walks away in a furious rage that some of the students passing by move to the side in fear.

"Geez, what a grouch she is."

Umi walks up to her redhead girl and whispers something to her ear.

"Don't get involved like that again. I can manage to deal with her myself. I'm not a little kid. But thank you very much for looking out for me, I really appreciate."

Umi gives Maki a kiss on the cheek and walks away; leaving Maki puzzled on what she said and did to her unexpectedly.

"Geez Umi, what a pain in the ass you are. But… you're my pain in the ass. Though, I wonder about her sometimes. Geez, Umi, why did you have to say such ridiculous things"

She walks and smiles as she heads to her class.

* * *

"I made this wonderful delicious cake for us, Honoka-chan." Kotori smiles with a cheerful look in her face.

"Wow Kotori-chan, this looks so delicious…" the ginger hair girl spoke with such delight.

Honoka and Kotori are enjoying their lunch at the cafeteria in the student center building where so many students go and buy food from varies places. Ranging from fast food places to delicious self-serve buffet restaurant, they always enjoy themselves when it comes to lunch time. From time to time, they would either bring their own lunches or buy some from any of the places there.

"I made them myself last night so we can have a little dessert after eating lunch and maybe a little…" she starts to fidget her fingers a bit nervously.

"Hm? A little what, Kotori-chan?"

"Well, you know… what I mean, right, Honoka-chan?"

"I don't know what you mean sometimes, Kotori-chan." She starts to stuff her face off.

"Uh… nevermind then…" a single tear trickles down her cheek.

The ginger hair girl looks at Kotori with a surprising look on her face when she saw a tear coming down her cheek. While Honoka is very close to Kotori, she's not the brightest bulb when it comes to thinking or understanding what Kotori tells sometimes but it was at this very moment, she realized she said something that hurt the poor girl's heart and she stopped eating and tried to ask if she was alright.

"Kotori-chan… are you feeling okay?"

"It's … nothing, I'm fine…"

"No… please tell me. Are you really okay, Kotori-chan?" Honoka softly touches Kotori's hand

"I'm fine… just leave me alone please…" she smacks Honoka's hand away and runs as fast as she can.

Honoka just stands there helpless and looks down with such a hurting look in her face as she realize that what she said to her was being insensitive and stupid on her part.

"I'm… sorry, Kotori-chan…"

As Kotori continues to run away, she starts to cry and breathe heavily because of the fact that she and Honoka have never been more than just close childhood friends. The thought of it hurts her poor heart. She starts to slow down a bit as she heads towards the entrance of the building and walks outside to catch her breath. She sits down on one of the benches next to the entrance doors. She tries to wipe her tears from what happened; she knows that after running away like that, she may not be able to face her beloved Honoka again and this is not the first time she has done this. Even in high school, Kotori would run away when Honoka was either oblivious or insensitive to her true feelings for her which is why she tries so hard to cope with the reality that Honoka may not love her the same way she does for her.

"Well now, what do we have here? A crying little bird, am I right, Ms. Minami? A cold yet familiar voice called out to her.

Kotori paused and froze in fear as she knows that a certain person is going to question her on why she is sitting and crying in the middle of the day, in a public area of all places.

"Are you going to answer my question, Ms. Minami? Or are you going to simply ignore me and walk away, like the scared little bird you are?" the blonde Russian girl demands with such a stern tone.

She doesn't answer her question and simply tries to walk away from her. Suddenly, Eli blocks her path by placing her arm in front of her. Her immense size made poor Kotori trembling in fear. Eli moves in closer with a very scary, cold look in her eyes and stares down on the poor helpless little bird.

"So tell me, what makes you think you can simply run away from me like that and not answer my question when I asked?"

But Kotori is unable to answer as she quivers and shakes in fear as she has before. This is not the first time that she had to deal with this as she always have been subjugated to bullying from Ayase so many times since high school and it usually ends up in a very bad note. She knows that this time would be no different from the previous moments.

"Are you not looking at me? Are you scared of me? Are you going to cry like a little baby, huh?" the blonde girl slowly yet softly places her other hand around Kotori's neck.

Her soft yet firm grip makes it hard for Kotori to breathe and causing her anxiety to peak higher than before. That was, until a loud metallic banging sound shoots out. The sound of it made her jump in panic while Eli freaks out a bit from the weird noise that was made. She looks around and sees what appears to be a drum barrel rolling on the floor with liquid spilling out on the floor.

"What the…? Where the hell did that drum barrel come from?"

She looks out and sees some of the students staring up in the sky looking in puzzling and mesmerizing look in their faces.

"What the fuck is everyone staring at? What is going on now?"

One of the students gestures their hand and points up. She looks up and sees that several objects in the distance are falling down so quickly that the look on her face turned from sour to a shock and dismay one as she knows what they are.

"Oh shit… Everyone get the fuck out here and find shelter!"

All the students don't listen and still look up. She starts to growl a bit until she shouts at the top of her lungs to get their attention.

"I SAID EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT HERE AND FIND SHELTER NOW OR ELSE!"

Her yelling caused the students to start panicking and frantically try to find shelter as the falling objects come closer. The first to drop and hit the ground are wooden crates filled with weird bags and junk that has numbers and lettering that is in English. Following the next set of objects are a bunch of fuel barrels that crash and bounced hard for a bit with fuel spilling out on the ground.

"Oh dear god… what the hell is this? Some fucked up anime moment?" she tells to herself

Kotori is screaming in fear as the objects continue to crash on the ground before a huge crashing noise rings out. A vehicle crashes down on the ground hard, causing the doors to burst open and one of the wheels breaks off.

"Is that… an American military Humvee vehicle…? Are the fucking Americans dumbing their shit here or what?"

Another huge crashing noise rings out with another similar vehicle crashing down hard but this time, on the front rooftop of the student center building. The shock of the mayhem caused Kotori to scream and curl up in a corner in fear. It was something that she was not used to and completely unexpected. Suddenly, a final crashing noise occurs with a piece of what appears to be a door from a vehicle crashes through and causing Kotori to freak out and make her scream at the top of her lungs from the horrible event that happened. As the crashing subsides, Kotori breathes heavily as she tries to calm herself down from the ordeal that transpired so unexpectedly on a perfectly normal school day. She then hears some groaning and coughing noise from someone emerging from where the vehicle's door crashed.

"Aggggh… that hurt sooooo bad… I guess I made a wrong turn at Albuquerque…"

She walks slowly and softly towards the person who is wearing strange clothes and a helmet that looks like armor and carrying a weapon in one hand though she hasn't noticed her presence yet her curiosity hasn't caused her to run away. As the mysterious person turns around, Kotori stopped and paused ever so still. The appearance and height of this person has mesmerized and awed the little bird into amazement and wants to know who this "angel" is but that's not the only thing that triggered her curiosity

The mystery person stares at Kotori with a surprise look in her face and couldn't help but stutter a bit.

"I-I… I-I-I…" the person's words get twisted up.

"Uh, excuse me but… who are you?"

"I uh… m-my name is… Kanan. Kanan Matsuura… United States Army Captain... and… uh…"

"Kanan… Matsuura… what a nice name you have." Kotori replies in a slowly yet calmed manner.

"T-Thanks, I guess…"

They stared at each other for a moment, wondering about this mysterious yet odd encounter between each other. A silent moment occurs between them before one of them speaks.

"Are you an angel from the sky?" Kotori looks and smiles a bit at Kanan

"Uh, that's such an odd question here. I suppose you know what I am?"

"Uh, sorry… I don't have a clue on that but I do know that you fell from the sky, like an angel." The look in Kotori's eyes starts to sparkle.

"Heh… well, that's a nice thing to say," she feels embarrassed by that

"Oh my, forgive me. I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Kotori Minami; it's a pleasure to meet you, Kanan," she bows to her politely.

"Ha, nice to meet ya, Ms. Kotori."

"Oh wow! Are you a foreigner?"

"Uh, I'm an American if that's what you're asking." Her eyes roll to the side in baffled look.

"Amazing! So wonderful and cute."

"Gee… thanks, I guess?"

Kotori moves closer to Kanan and notices how tall she really is up close, leaving her a bit love struck by how amazing she is.

"You're so tall… I'm amazed by it." her hands are touching and holding one of Kanan's hands. She move sin closer, seeming trying to kiss her on the lips

"Uh… this is kind of awfully close here and maybe we shouldn't be doing this since it feels kind of awkward if you know what I mean."

"I'm curious enough to know who the fuck are you and where the fuck did you come from?"

Suddenly, a familiar cold stern voice breaks up this wondrous moment between the two. Kanan freaks out a bit and nervously looks back to see an angry blonde hair girl standing behind with a furious look in her face because of the way she and Kotori are.

"Uh oh… I'm in deep shit now…"

"No fucking shit, I don't know who the fuck you are but I'm sure that you are going to regret coming here and thinking you can-" her words cuts off

Kanan jumps to the side and throws a can of smoke into the blonde Russian girl, causing people around to freak out of the sudden burst of smoke coming out of the can she threw. Kanan makes a run for it as Eli and Kotori are coughing from the smoke.

"Ugh… that fucking bitch… that was a cheap ass trick. I'm gonna get her for this." Eli gives chase a bit while still coughing.

As Kanan runs away with Eli chasing behind, Kotori tails behind them. Many of the students are caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Kanan and Eli running around in their paths. Some of them couldn't believe what they are seeing and think this is some kind of weird prank or stupid acting bit that some of the performance students are doing. They both run into the finance building and Kanan knocks over some trash cans to hinder Ayase's pursuit on her. Eli manages to trip on one of them and embarrasses herself from that fall.

"Sorry, no hard feelings there."

"I'm going to fucking kill you…" she growls and struggles to get back up.

Kana exits out of the building and sees that there is nowhere to hide nearby and makes a mad dash to somewhere she can blend into or hide out.

"Shit fuck… I need to find some place to hide fast. Wait…"

She spots a nearby shrubby area but stops for a moment to see Ayase coming out of the building looking at her with furious rage.

"Why you…. Little cunt… bitch…"

"Oh shit…" Kanan freaks out a bit

She pulls out another can of smoke and throws it at her feet to conceal herself from the raging mad blonde. As Eli moves in, Kanan simply looks at her with a goofy smile and waves at her as the smoke starts to emit more from the can.

"You think you can simply escape from me and get away with it? I don't think so, you bitch…"

But Kanan doesn't answer back and instead ducks down in the smoke as Eli tries to grab at her but can't see anything in the smoke cover.

"What the fuck? Where did she go now?"

She tries to find the person she was after, only to see that she suddenly disappear into thin air. Kotori manages to catch up to them only to find Eli by herself looking around for Kanan who had suddenly vanished without a trace.

"God fucking damn it… That little bitch got away from me. If I ever see or find her, I will make sure she will regret ever coming here."

She walks in a very angry manner but stops for a moment as she walks by Kotori. She gives her a warning.

"If I see you anywhere near whoever that person was, I will bury you alive, you hear?"

Kotori froze in fear from her threatening words as Eli leaves and walks away from her. Kotori's heart was pounding hard with fright and anxiety from what Ayase told her. She knows that when Ayase makes a threat like that, she will keep her word on it and it never turns out well in the end. After taking all that thought in, she snaps out of it and looks around a bit to see if she can her fallen angel anywhere since she knows that this university campus is too big and huge to simply escape like that, more or less, find a good hiding distance in such a short notice like that. She walks around the shrubby area where there is small bench house with some trees and plants. This place is where students like to enjoy a nice scenery change from the typical inside and outside building walls and looks. She sees some wet footprints where they seem to stop where the plants are and she looks in for a closer look. She notices something moving but can't make out of it since it looks invisible yet odd looking.

"Hmm… that looks strange. Unless…"

The only thing that comes to her mind is something that sounds farfetched but plausible is stealth camouflage that allows someone to blend into the background without being seen or detected. She read about this when she got curious during her last semester about certain technology that was possible or in development currently. With that in mind, she knows that Kanan is hiding there using stealth camouflage. She decides to wait and get Kanan's attention when no one is around to see them.

* * *

As Kotori returns back to where she and Honoka were having lunch at, she sees that Honoka has disappeared but Hanayo and Rin are there waiting around for her.

"Kotori-chan! Nya!" Rin runs towards the cutie bird and hug tackles her.

Kotori gets tackled down to the floor and feels a bit uncomfortable by that.

"Uh, Rin-chin… maybe you should… not be all over her like that… because you're scaring her and drawing some unnecessary attention…"

Rin snaps out her cat moment and realizes that some students are looking at them in a puzzling yet weirded out expressions in their face.

"Nya, sorry… I can't help it when I enjoy seeing Kotori sometimes." She rubs her head in embarrassment and laughs a bit.

"So uh…. What happened to you, Kotori? We were worried about you and Honoka went after you when you didn't come back after the horrible event that occurred in the front of this building. But she was stopped by someone who refused to let her go through, so she tried to search for you to see if you were okay." Hanayo explained while feeling nervous as usual.

"I went somewhere else because Ms. Ayase was chasing someone nearby and I wanted to see what was going on. I'm sorry if I worried everyone and Honoka-chan." She looks down at the floor with a worried look.

Suddenly, someone smacks Kotori on the head to snap out of her depressed look.

"You should quit worrying about everything and try to cheer up."

"Ow! Where did you do that?"

She turns around to see a certain tall redhead girl looking at her with a serious look

"Just be glad that it's me and not a certain grump that did that. You know how she is."

Hanayo panics a bit and Rin jumps in front of Kotori doing a silly fighting pose at Maki.

"Are you here to pick a fight or what, nya?"

"Relax damn it, I'm not here for anything. I only came by to snap Kotori out of her depressed thoughts. Besides, I was a bit worried about what happened after what Ayase tried to do. I know what Ayase said to you, Kotori."

Kotori's eyes widen with shock as she heard what Maki just said to her.

"H-How did you know what she said to me?"

"Tch, come on now, it's obvious that you're the main target of her constant bullying ever since you enrolled in this university and even Sonoda has told me what's been going on here. I'm not blind or stupid." Maki explained.

"I just don't want people to get involved and hurt because of my problems with her and…."

"Stop thinking like that and tackling problems on your own like that; it's not going to solve anything if you keep thinking like that. It's okay to ask for some help from friends or anyone that can help you."

"You just… don't understand… Uh, I'm sorry; I have to go to my next class in a bit, so I must be off now." Kotori bows and apologizes to them as she walks to her class.

Rin and Hanayo are staring at her with worried yet dumbfounded look while Maki is looking at her with a very serious look in her face knowing full well that things are about to get worse from this point.

* * *

After finishing her last class for the day, Kotori decides to think on what she should do for now since the whole day went off on a completely odd turn today. For a moment, she thought to herself on why and how her usual normal days went off like this unexpectedly. Was it destiny or an odd twist of fate that something like this happened? A lot of questions are bothering her mind right now but she can't stop to think about them since she needs to do one more thing before she calls it a day.

She walks to the shrubby area once more to check up on her invisible "friend" who is probably still hiding out from today's unexpected incident. As she approaches the area, she looks up at the sky and sees that a storm is about to happen soon as she feels trickles of rain coming down. She runs as fast as she can towards the area and stops to look around to see if she's still around. She could see that the stealth camouflage is buzzing out due to the fact that it is not water resistance much even against rain water. As the downpour starts to intensify, Kotori pulls out her umbrella that she was smart enough to remember to bring just in case. She can clearly see that the stealth cloak Kanan is using starts to short-circuit and she unveils herself without realizing that Kotori is looking at her.

"Shit… damn fucking rain storm… Great, now my stealth cloak doesn't work anymore."

"Uh, perhaps I can be of some help."

"AAAAAH, you just scared me there for a moment. I thought it was that crazy blonde hair girl that chased me today," she turns around and freaks out by Kotori's sudden appearance.

"S-Sorry about that, I honestly figured out where you were hiding since I know a little bit about stealth camouflage technology. I figured that someone of your profession has access to such things like that."

Kanan looks at her with a dumbfounded look, knowing that an average university student would know such a thing like that. "Huh? You're a smart girl, aren't you? I guess I can't fool you anyways." She admits to that.

Kotori doesn't answer back but simply extends her hand to the tall girl who was getting wet from the downpour in the shrubby area. Kotori's gesture caught Kanan by surprise.

"Wait, what's this all of a sudden? What are you trying to do?" she questions the girl.

"I-I want to help you in any way I can possible do because… I don't like to see someone like you suffering like this and it would be better if you want to avoid you know who."

"Hmm, you have a good valid point. I stick out like a sore thumb wearing this heavy armor and gear."

"Good, I'll ask my mother to help since she's the dean president of this university campus and she can definitely help you fit in."

"Err… thank you… I feel so embarrassed by this but… do you think you have any clothes for me to wear since the inside of this suit feels like a wet blanket?

"I think I have something in mind that you will like." She smiles

* * *

Both Kotori and Kanan are relaxing in her room. Kanan looks around to see how amazing Kotori's room is.

"Geez, you got a lot of fancy and cute things around, hell even your bed is so fancy and cute. You look like you live the rich life here." She says in amazement

"T-Thank you and well, honestly, I do live the life of luxury because my mother is the dean president of the university which is one of the best universities in Japan. In fact, the university is the sister campus of one in America but with some minor differences if you probably been there before."

"Uh, the only university I can think of back home in the States that is the same like yours is Florida International University and your university campus is almost the same as the Modesto A. Maidique Campus since I've attended their before I went into active military service. I did notice some differences but aside from that, nothing that stands out much."

"You pretty much answered that question so thoroughly and I didn't know you went to FIU before. You'll fit in quite nicely here since it's so much like your school. But…"

"But what now?"

"You know that blonde hair girl that chased you today?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Her name is Eli Ayase and she's the school board committee chairman and student body president and a lot of students fear her because of not only her hot temper but also because of her abusive powers she does to anyone who dares cross her. Her family is very powerful and she takes advantage of that to instill fear in the university."

"Is that why you're scared of her the most?"

Kotori's eyes widen from her sudden question like that. Her heart couldn't bear to tell her the truth about being a victim of bullying, especially by someone who has very powerful connections.

"Don't deny that, Ms. Minami. I saw and heard what happened when I was hiding in the shrubs. I can tell from the look in your eyes that you truly fear that girl as if she has you bound to a chain and ball as her captive."

"You don't know what it's like to feel like a prisoner to your own pain…" she almost feels lime breaking into tears

"You're wrong. I know how that feels and I'm still captive in my own pain." Kanan stares down at the floor, looking away from Kotori. "Eh, don't mind what I said. But seriously, don't always think so negatively like the whole world is going to collapse on you. Always think of the good things that will come and make the best of it."

"Eh?"

"Err, forget what I said. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay then, I am very curious to know on your profession since you're not around from here and it seemed that you fell out of nowhere."

"Well, since you want to know about me and my "profession", I want to be sure on something first."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to be sure that I can trust you with classified information that I'm about to tell you because it's important for me to keep this a secret and not let anyone else know about it. So, can I trust you on this?"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone about this. You can trust me with this." Kotori nods.

"Alright then, here goes nothing. I'm a U.S. Special Forces soldier under an elite unit called the Ghosts, as known as by some people as the Ghost Recon. My actual mission was to test out the new armor, gear, and weapons that the Ghosts wanted to implement into their "future" tech evolution combat program. I'm also wearing a newly developed technology called exoskeleton which allows me to move faster and fight stronger than you can possibly imagine before. I was bound for South Korea to test it out but for some reason, I can't remember what happened during the flight. Everything is a blank right now and I have no way of communicating my base or any U.S. base nearby. That's why I'm here now."

"I see, so even the stealth camouflage was a new technology for you to test out?"

"Yep, sadly though, it seems that it can't resist even rain water. That's a flaw that needs to be address but no matter; that can wait when I get back."

"Well then, I'll do my best to help you out in any way I can for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Minami. Now then, I need to take this damn armor off since it's hot and annoying to keep wearing this."

"Uh, let me help you with that and please, call me Kotori; I don't like being addressed so formally like that."

Kanan struggles to remove her armor and Kotori tries to help out but it ends up being a silly mess for both of them.

"I think I got it. There we go." She manages to find the strap to unlock her armor. "Ugh… sweet freedom, my chest feels better now…" She falls down to the floor and simply uses her hand to fan herself. "Jesus lord Christ, that armor is unbelievably suffocating in there but it's excellent in protection. Thanks for helping me out, Ms. Min- I mean, Kotori."

"You're welcome~"

"Now then, time to me to get comfortable," she proceeds to take off her battle dress shirt.

As Kanan takes off her shirt, she reveals her muscular body and the sight of it makes Kotori simply looks at her with a blush look and is mesmerized by her muscular abs and body build she has. Her heart is pounding so fast and she can't help by get close to her and feel those wonderful abs Kanan has. Kotori makes her move and pounces on the unsuspected tall girl.

"Eh, what are you doing and what's with that look on your face?"

But she doesn't respond at all and simply looks at her with such a worried yet seductive look in her face. She moves down and softly kisses Kanan's stomach for a bit. The feeling of that kiss made Kanan feel something that she never experienced before in her life.

"Uhhh, w-why did you kiss my stomach for…."

Kotori continues to kiss her stomach more while ignoring Kanan's questions. She goes in deeper and starts to softly lick her stomach, giving Kanan an intense odd sensational feeling that she never felt in her whole life. She starts to squirm and resist a bit because she didn't expect something like as Kotori continues to lick her stomach more and more. Kanan can hear herself moan so much from the intense sensation. As Kotori's licking intensifies, Kanan uses every ounce of her strength to snap out of it and make her stop.

"S-STOP IT! No more please. It's too much…." She breathes hard as she grabs Kotori by her shoulders to make her stop.

Kotori snaps out her moment and covers her mouth with her hand, realizing that she lost control of herself for that moment.

"I-I…. I'm s-sorry…. I didn't know what came over me. I can't believe that I did something like that to you…" she feels like she's about to burst into tears for something that wasn't intentional.

"N-No, don't cry please. It's okay, it was just… a little too much for me to handle it and I know it was just a mistake. It just caught me by surprise, that's all."

"R-Really"

"Yeah, really. During that moment, I feel some sensation that I never felt in my whole life. It was really wonderful to feel something like for the first time."

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen all of a sudden. I don't know what came over me like that…"

"Listen, it's alright now. I'm not angry or anything. Like I said, it was a bit too much for me to handle. I must say though, you really know how to pleasure someone like that…" Kanan blushes a bit from the thought of it.

"R-Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, I really mean it."

"Well, long time ago, I did it once before with someone else who was a childhood friend of mine but… she didn't take it quite well compared to you. She told me that it was a shameless thing to do and told me to never do it again which is why I felt so terrible for doing it again." Kotori lowers her head in shame.

"Well, I don't know how you friend is or what she's like but I think she overreacted a little bit on that since it wasn't anything too deep, if you get what I'm saying."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I shouldn't beat myself up over something like this."

Yeah. Anyways, I think we should go to bed now since there are lots of things to do tomorrow for my "first" day of school."

"You're right. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Good girl." Kanan pats Kotori on the head.

* * *

As Kotori gets up from her bed and gets dressed, Kanan is on the floor groaning in a not so pleasant mood since it was hard for her to wake up from a nice comfortable futon bed. To her, this bed was something that she never slept in before since most of her time, she slept in a military bunk bed before and then in a personal quarter's bed that was a bit more comfortable but didn't feel quite right. This was like heaven for her to sleep in a wonderful bed like this.

"Come on. Ms. Matsuura. It's time to wake since we have lots of things to do today and your first day of class."

'Mmm… right… and you don't have to call me by my last name so politely. You can simply call me, Kanan." She struggles to get up from the bed.

"Here, my mother was able to find a uniform that fits you nice. I hope you don't mind wearing pants instead of a skirt." Kotori gives her a uniform to wear.

"I don't mind at all. I prefer wearing pants over a skirt much. It's how I am much. Thank you, Kotori."

You're welcome~"

Kanan gets up from the bed and puts on her uniform while Kotori ties her hair bow up nicely.

"Hmm… this uniform feels too formal and gamey a bit…"

"Well, to be honest, that uniform is very exclusive to high class students that attend Otonokizaka University College to show that they have a higher privilege above the rest of the college students. It was also a way to separate those from middle and lower class students. My mother didn't like the idea for this but it was a majority vote for it. That's why students like me wear this uniform to show our class status among the whole student population."

"I see now. But if it's reserved for high class students, then I shouldn't be wearing this at all." She looks away with a serious look in her face from taking all that knowledge in.

"Don't worry about it. My mother was very kind of enough to pull some strings and put you as a high class student since you will be my "estrange" cousin from America. No one will suspect that you're a soldier."

"What about that Ayase girl? Knowing her, the first thing she will do is start some trouble with you."

"I'm not worried about Ayase since I have you to protect me from her. The only thing she hates the most is someone like you protecting me from her bullying."

"Uh… when did I become an escort or bodyguard for you?"

"Last night; remember you told me before you fell asleep. You told me that you would protect me from her."

"Oh… right…. Stupid me…." Kanan bonks herself on the head for not remembering.

Kotori simply giggles from the Kanan bonking herself on the head over a silly thing like that.

* * *

As both Kanan and Kotori are walking together, they see both Rin and Hanayo walking towards them to greet them.

"Kotori, Nya!"

"Hi, Rin. Hi, Hanayo. How are both of you this morning?"

"I'm excited today because Kayo-chin and I are going on a date tonight since we don't have any classes tomorrow. I'm so happy, Nya~"

"Oh? That sounds wonderful!"

"Eh, Kotori-chan… Who is that person with you?" Hanayo shyly asks.

"Oh, silly me, I almost forgot. This is my long distant cousin from America, Kanan Matsuura."

"Howdy, nice to meet you all, I'm Kotori's estrange cousin from the United States and I came here to continue my studies here in Japan and to see my cousin who I haven't heard or talked to for so many years."

"Oh, I see now. That makes perfect sense. I was a bit worried about that since I never heard you talk about her or even make a slight mention about a cousin."

Kotori rubs her head in embarrassment. "Hah… well, her parents were not very fond of my family much which is why it was so hard for me and her to communicate with each other."

"I shouldn't matter now since I'm here to spend time with my lovely adorable cousin." Kanan gives Kotori a love warming hug.

While they continue their conversation, a tall blue hair girl is staring at them from across behind them. She wonders on who this new student is and why she is so close to Kotori since she never once heard about a cousin she had.

"Hey Umi. Are you listening to me? UMI! Listen to me god damn it."

Maki smacks Umi on the head to get her attention.

"AH! Why the hell did you do that for?"

"I did it because you weren't listening to me and you were busy staring at the newbie student." The angry redhead snapped at her.

"S-Sorry, it's just…"

"Just what now, Umi?"

"It's just that Kotori had never once in her life ever mentioned a cousin, more or less, one from America. It doesn't make any sense that someone like her would show up from out of nowhere just like that." The bluenette girl simply looks back to see them having some fun in their conversation.

Maki feels annoyed by the fact that Umi is not paying any attention to her. Her mind is filled with anger because she simply wanted to spend some time with the person she secretly loves. Just the thought of everything she was trying to do just to spending some time with Umi cringes her heart and mind so much because all the efforts wasted on the fact that Umi only cares about what's happening around with other people instead of focusing on her. It wasn't until she saw a familiar figure walking towards the happy group in which her anger turned to dread. She knows that trouble is about to brew up.

"Oh shit… here comes Ayase and her usual stupid shit today."

"This is not good here…" Umi expresses her concern

Just as Rin is having fun being on Kanan's back for silly fun, Eli comes in and expresses her displeasure at the happy group of people that she is not so fond of.

"Well now, what do we have here? Some shits and giggles happening around here without my approval?"

Rin gets off and cowards in fear behind Hanayo who is trembling in fear because everyone knows how terribly scary Ayase can be towards everyone around her.

"It's nothing, just having some fun here."

"Some fun? Who gave you permission to have fun on campus grounds?"

"We don't need permission from anyone to have fun, especially from someone like you, Ms. Ayase."

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are talking down to me like that? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"Someone who I don't give a fuck about," Kanan looks away with a silly smirk on her face.

"You have some nerve talking to me like that…" Eli already feels irritated by the tall girl's response.

Kotori jumps in to defend Kanan from the angry blonde. "Please, forgive my cousin here. She doesn't know much since she came from America to study abroad here." Kotori explains and tries to avoid eye contact with Ayase.

"Ms. Minami, I don't tolerate student misconduct. Even if she is your cousin, I don't tolerate it regardless. However, since it's your cousin's first day here, I'll let slide for today but I don't want it to happen again. Is that understood?"

"Geez, blondie, lay off of her. Why do you always have to pick on her so much?"

"Excuse me? This conversation doesn't involve you and you should be glad I'm not going exercise disciplinary action against you."

"Pffft, as if you can do shit against me. You got squat jack on me for anything, Eli."

"What did you just say to me? Did you just call me by my first name?"

"So what if I did. What are you going to do about it?" Kanan smiles sadistically.

"You better wipe that smile from your face because I'm not playing any games here. No one ever dares call me by my first name or back talks me like that."

In that moment, both Umi and Maki intervene and stopped the whole argument from turning into a full confrontation.

"That's enough, Eli. Don't get provoke so easily like that." Umi tries to hold back Eli.

"Stay out of this, Sonoda. I don't need you to interfere in this."

"Come at me, bitch. I can take you on with both hands tied behind my back." Kanan taunts the blonde.

"Easy there, Newbie. Don't go picking fights with strangers you hardly know." Maki holds Kanan off.

"Eli, listen to me. Don't lose control of yourself. You're only making yourself look bad and this is not how to handle things like this. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Eli stops for a moment and looks at Umi with a furious look in her eyes but calms down when she realizes that she was right.

"You're right. I'm not going to bother with this delinquent. I have more pressing matters to attend to. Sonoda, Nishikino, let's go now."

"Right… fucking Ayase," Maki mutters to herself in a very displeasing matter.

"Anyways, let's all forget that this argument ever happened. Is that understood?"

Everyone nods in agreement except for Kanan who simply respond in a very ill-manner but understands as well

"Sure whatever you say."

Umi walks up towards her and whispers something into her ear. "Word of advice for you, don't test my patience or else, you will regret it." But her words don't even faze Kanan a bit nor provokes her to respond.

As Eli walks away with both Umi and Maki, Kanan says something that gets her attention.

"Hey Ayase, you better watch yourself. If you so much as lay a finger on Kotori, then I'll be sure to break them into pieces," she looks back and gives off a sadistic smile to her with her sticking her middle finger at her, flipping her off with more insults.

The look on Eli's face is not a very pleasant one and it seems intended to provoke her again but she doesn't respond to her threat and simply walks away.

"Well, I think me and Kanan need to go and see my mother to get her settle in since that's the reason why we came here early."

"Ooo, excitement there, Nya~"

"Will you two be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not too worried since this is my mother we're talking about." Kotori reassures her friends.

"Yep, have a little faith in Kotori and her mother. Things will be alright." Kanan winks at them with a happy smile.

"We should be going right now. We still have a lot of things to do later on. We'll see you two later. Goodbye now."

"Yeah, you're right. See ya later."

"Bye, you two. Take care now, Nya~"

* * *

Both Kanan and Kotori are sitting in the Dean's office while President Minami is busy on her computer, checking up on Kanan's student information and setting her up

'Well now, Ms. Matsuura. It seems like FIU was kind enough to give me all your student credentials and information, as well as your audit and courses you've taken towards your major. It seems that you're just 3 classes away from graduating with a Bachelor's Degree. I'm surprised though, that you haven't been able to finish them due to your military service."

"Truth is, I'm doing some classified work in the military which is why I had to put them off for the time being until I finish with that. I do plan to finish though because I really want to earn my degree and then leave the service for me to find some good line of work."

"Well, luckily, one of the classes that you need is the same one that my daughter is taking, so you two will be together for that class. As for the other two classes, you'll have to take them on your own time and day. Does that sound okay for you?" Mrs. Minami looks curiously at Kanan.

"That's okay with me as long as I don't have a nasty run in with that crazy blonde girl."

"Uh, which crazy blonde girl are you talking about? You mean Ayase?"

"Yeah, that Ayase girl, she is insane and nuts out of her mind. She is too easy to set off. Such an angry little firecracker she is."

"I see. I heard that there was an argument between you and Ayase that almost escalated into a confrontation."

"Oh that? I did that because she was picking on your daughter for no reason at all."

"Oh dear… Not again. Sigh… I lost count on how many times I had to deal with this bullying problem involving Ayase. This is not the first time she's done something like this and it most certainly won't be the last."

"Uh oh, sounds like an issue that you can't resolve."

"You can't comprehend the amount of headaches I had to content with dealing with Ayase and her bullying students. I already had a couple of students transferring to other universities because of Ayase. I've done all I can to convince her to stop but she doesn't seem to listen."

"Well, have you tried to expelling her?"

"I can't do that since… her family is one of the university's financial supporters that funds support for this campus. The Sonodas and Nisihikinos are also financial supporters which is why I can't expel them from this university because it will create a backlash issue and we can't lose any funds for this school."

"So they will cut off financial support if you kick their daughters out even if you have legitimate reasons to expel them?"

"Precisely, that's why I try my best to deal with it in a way that avoids expelling Ayase but all my efforts seem to be a total waste."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I think you are doing a wonderful job as the dean president and you are doing the best you can for this university but you can't give up simply because of Ayase is doing. If you give up, then you're letting Ayase win by doing this."

"So what do you propose I do then?"

"Ha, I propose nothing. I can simply handle Ayase on my own. For now, I'm going to be with your daughter at all times on campus to protect her from Ayase because Ayase seems too interested in picking her on lately." Kanan puts up a nice smile to lighten the mood.

"Very well, I pray that there won't be any trouble while you're on campus and please, take care of my daughter. I can count on you to do that, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. You can count on me." She winks and smiles.

"Good then. You're all settled in now. I hope you enjoy your stay at Otonokizaka University College."

They both leave Mrs. Minami's office and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that sure went well. I felt like I was about to die from embarrassment."

Kotori giggles at Kanan for that silly comment she made. "Silly Kanan, my mother is such a wonderful person and she really did take a liking towards you." Kotori pats Kanan on the head.

"Well, if you say so. It's hard to believe that you and I are this close and it's only been like a day since we met each other."

"Maybe it was fate for us to meet like this or probably something else."

"You think so?"

"Nah, I guess it was just an odd coincidence," Kotori laughs at the thought.

"Well, I guess we should be off to class or something."

"Actually, there is something I want to give you." Kotori hands her a box.

"What's inside of it?"

"Check to found out."

Kanan opens the box and sees a cute and decorative choker collar that is a perfect fit for her.

"A choker collar? What for?"

"Consider it as a little gift from me since someone bought this for me originally but it doesn't fit me quite well. So I give this to you."

Kanan simply looks at it before she puts it on.

"So uh, how does it look?"

"It looks so cute and adorable. It really does suit you," Kotori smiled.

"T-Thanks, I guess," Kanan rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Let's go have some lunch together, okay?"

"Sure! I'm down for that."

Both Kanan and Kotori walk downstairs to the cafeteria area to get some food as they continue with their conversation.

* * *

Maki and Umi walk into the hallway of where the student committee room is at and one of them knocks on the door. They never walk or barge in unannounced since they know that meetings and sessions are held sometimes and it would be extreme rude if they didn't knock to make sure that nothing important is happening that would cause any interruption.

"Who is it?"

"It's us, you idiot."

"Come in then."

They both walk in to see Eli looking over some important papers and documents to either pass or reject.

"God damn it, this is ridiculous with the amount of paper I must do and yet that idiot Tojo is not here to help me out." Eli grumbles to herself.

"Gee, I wonder why, Ms. Grumpy pants."

"Don't back sass me, Nishikino. I'm not in the mood today for any shit talk."

"You're never in any mood for anything. How about you quit the paperwork for one day and fucking chill for once in your life?"

"I can't, not with all of this shit work in my face. THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID. I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Eli throws some papers to the floor out of frustration and sits down hard in her chair, trying to relax. Usually, she's never this frustrated in her life because she always get the paperwork done in a timely manner due to in part with the help of vice chairman Nozomi Tojo and other committee members that stick around and help her out but some of them felt a bit uneasy with Eli's latest behavior and anger issues.

"Eli, you need to calm down. You're overworking yourself to death."

"Oh, how I wish I can. I wish it was so simply as that. Maybe you two can help to be more carefree and relax."

"I'm not sure if that was sarcasm or you're just being stupid at the moment," Maki replied.

"It was sarcasm, you stupid idiot," Eli lashed out

"Okay, I get it now, geez…."

Eli…"

Umi simply holds up a letter in an envelope that with a heart sticker behind it.

"What's the fucking is this?"

"It's another love letter for you. This time it's from a girl." Umi answered in a serious tone.

"Ugh, same as usual… These guys and girls never leave me alone or stop sending me ridiculous love letters. I'm not interested in them. In fact, I fucking hate them all."

"Alright then, have it your way."

Umi tosses the letter into the garbage and Maki takes a seat next to Ayase who is still in a bad mood. Ayase is notorious for getting a lot of fan and love letters. While some students despise or hate how she is, others don't honestly feel the same way and instead swoon all over her like sick puppies with some sending her fan letters of showing admiration and respect towards her as student body committee chairman and president. Those letters come in a peach colored envelope but there are other letters that come in a pink colored envelope with a heart shaped sticker on the back. Those letters ending up love letters with his or her confession of love for the blonde girl. Aside from those, she simply hates getting those types of letters because she is not interested at all which results in a lot of rejections.

"What the hell do you want, Nishikino?"

"I need to do the usual check up on you."

"Ugh, fine then… let's get it over with."

Since Maki is a medical student and the renowned daughter of the Nishikino family that own the famous Nishikino Pharmaceuticals company and the Nishikino General Hospital. She is learning how to be the best doctor that her family wants but she's doing this for herself mostly because she wants to help people, not take over the family business. She really despises the idea of inheriting her family's medical business just to make a profit or to carry on their legacy simply because they asked her to. She remains with her conviction of studying medicine to help the people and part of her conviction is also to help Ayase when it comes to her serious anger issues.

"Unbutton your shirt please so I can check your heartbeat."

"Ugh… I hate this…"

Eli unbuttons her shirt a bit and Maki pulls out her stethoscope to listen in on Eli's heartbeat. She listens in carefully as she slowly moves around to get a good sound to hear. From there, she hears it and notices that her heart is beating a bit more than normal but nothing problematic. The next thing she does is take out her sphygmomanometer to measure Eli's blood pressure to check for anything out of the ordinary. She carefully measures it and looks to see that her blood pressure is unusually abnormal at the moment.

"Jesus fucking Christ, your blood pressure is a bit abnormal than usual. That's not a good sign."

"Well, what did you expect when I'm so angry and frustrated most of the time?"

"Well then, I have no choice but to prescribe you some medication to deal with that problem. Even though, I'm not a real doctor yet but I can guarantee the note is vouched for by my family since it's for a friend. "

"I'm not going to take some pills just to mellow out or calm down; I don't need fucking drugs to help me out."

"This is not an argument here; you should listen to Maki for once and stop complaining." Umi told her off with such a stern and serious tone. Something that Eli never enjoys doing is be told what to do especially from an underclassman like Sonoda but what choice does she have since it's clear that that there is no way out of this mess.

"F-Fine," Eli grumbles.

Maki writes down on a piece of note paper and gives it to Eli to use to get her medication when she can. Eli simply stuffs it in her blazer jacket to make sure it doesn't get lost or misplaced. As much as she hates dealing with this type of thing, she wasn't the type to alienate her only close friends she has since she still needs them around to help her out or simply use them for something she has plan for. Now with the nonsense out of the way, they get down to the most important of what they wanted to discuss.

"I'm glad this stupid doctor nonsense is over. Now it's time to discuss on the more important things I wanted to discuss with both of you about."

"And what would be the important thing you wanted to tell us?"

"You know how every student quivers and cowers in fear of my presence and authority because I'm THE most important person in this whole campus and no one ever dares to question or cross me. However…"

"However, what now?" Maki was curious about.

"The thing I can't stand the most is when someone thinks they can get away with insulting and almost picked a fight with me, especially from a new student. I don't know who this Kanan Matsuura person is but she drove me mad with fury and I couldn't stand that little shit the moment I met her. I don't care if she's Kotori's cousin or friend, I fucking hate her and I want to make her suffer for what she did." Eli's tone of voice went from calm to irritatingly angry at the fact that a new student had insulted her and almost started a fight with her that simply cringe her mind so much that she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Relax, Grumpy Ayase. There's no need to get worked up about it, that girl is just a newbie and nobody. She's not worth the effort or shit for us to deal with."

"Now hold on, Maki. Let's not take things quite lightly here. We don't know who this new person is really and on top of that, I know about Kotori much and she never once told me that she had a long distance relative or anything. She's not the type to always hide things like that with me and Honoka yet she says that Kanan Matsuura is her cousin? Something doesn't add up and I want to find out."

Maki couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially from someone like Umi who she didn't want to hear it from and simply wanted drop the whole subject but instead it turned into some issue that is very unlikely to go away. She knows that Umi is not the type to get involved into petty or trivial things like this since she prefers to stay neutral in these sorts of things but it seems that today's little argument has caused her to jump into the matter and find some answers.

"Well then, why don't you fight her and force her to give you the answers you want so badly?"

"Wait a minute here. You're not giving Umi the idea of picking a fight with this new girl because you must out of your fucking mind." Maki jumps up from her seat.

"So you think we try peaceful talks? HA! Think again, Nishikino. This person is not the type to be reasoned with or talk with for that matter."

"The only reason why she almost picked a fight with you is because you started the-" Maki's words get interrupted by Eli suddenly getting up from her seat and confronting the redhead girl up close. Maki was taken by surprise by this sudden confrontation but she wasn't going to be intimidated by her height. "If you want to pick a fight with me, then you are certainly barking up the wrong tree. I may be a medical student but it doesn't mean I can't slug you in the face for trying to intimidate me."

"Go ahead and try to or are you afraid?"

Maki balls up her hand into a fist, feeling the anger inside of her building up. Maki isn't the type to lose her cool like this but when it comes to Ayase, it's a completely different story. Maki dislikes on how Ayase tries to provoke her into fighting her just to give her an excuse to abuse her authority and power like she has as always but she is not going to give in to her mind games. At this point, Umi looks at both of them, ready to intervene.

"You know what; I'm not going to bother with this. It's a total waste of time and I did what I needed to do. So, be sure to give that prescription note to the pharmacist and read the instructions carefully. Have a good day, Ms. Ayase."

Maki picks up her stuff and walks out of the room with Umi following along behind her. Eli simply stands there with an angry look in her face because of how Maki didn't fall for her psychological trick and that she had to be force to take prescribed drugs, something that she loathes so much.

Maki and Umi are walking and discuss on what they should do. For them, it should have been a normal day but with the sudden appearance of a mysterious new student, who they don't even know of or ever heard of, has shattered that perfectly normal day and they can't think of what to do that doesn't involve either Ayase or that new girl. Maki stops for a moment that causes to stop as well.

"Umi, what do you think of that new girl? Is she a possible troublemaker or what?" Maki asked.

"I don't know really but I want to find out without resorting to hostile confrontation. I'm not the type to resort to such things but I'm extremely curious on whom this girl is because if someone was able to stand up to Ayase, then maybe, there could be some hope here."

"Hope for what, may I ask?"

"Hope for a better school life for everyone here. But that's why we're going to find out soon."

* * *

 **Author's note: As you may know, I had to halt one of my other fanfics to work on this one because I really wanted to do something like this for the first time using a character that is not only new but also a character that fits very well in this universe. I had to put my previous main character into retirement but he has taught the new main protagonist how to take care of herself and such. This will be one of the first few (if not very first) fanfic to use and have a character from Love Live! Sunshine as a main and important character and please leave some feedback for me so I can do my best to improve and what other things do you wish to see. Thank you for your support.**


	2. Chapter 2: Red or Blue? Your Choice

**Chapter 2: "Red or Blue? Your Choice"**

 **Pairings: UmiMaki, RinPana, NozoNico, HonoKoto**

 **Summary** : Things have now gone to a very bad yet awkward start with the appearance of this mysterious new student that a lot of people have been talking about. If that isn't bad enough, Eli Ayase is plotting something big against the new girl who she loathes so much since they crossed swords. But what could this plan be and there is something that makes this new girl very… appealing but within the next day, something goes wrong and the invincible Umi Sonoda breaks for one reason…

 **Word Count: 10,003K words**

 **Note: At this point, you're gonna see some drama and some more lewd by two characters that want to get to know Kanan Matsuura a bit personally. However, as dirty as it may sound, it's not what you're going to expect it to end much and it's going to really hurt a lot. Also, this chapter will introduce Nozomi Tojo and Nico Yazawa as an established couple. Expect some lewd moments but also some painful ones because this chapter will be the pinnacle of UmiMaki in this story, so get ready for some hurting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live or any of the materials used in this fanfic: only my imagination. Feel free to correct me and I will take responsibility of my actions.**

 **Special Note:** **Heed this, there will be suffering and it won't be from the characters you know and love, it will come from someone you don't expect it to come from.**

* * *

A few days have passed since Kanan became a student of Otonokizaka University College. Things haven't been what you would expect to be just a "normal" day in college. For Kanan, this is just the tip of the iceberg as she has to deal with the typical issues between keeping her identity a secret and Eli Ayase causing trouble for her and her new friends. Today is no exception for them.

Kanan, Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo are having their usual lunch time and enjoying their time together to get to know Kanan a lot better since Kanan's unexpected arrival to this university despite the weird and odd moments that take place. Kotori and Kanan have been hanging out more and more than usual and other students have noticed this though Kanan still poses as Kotori's long distant cousin but no one has gotten wise to the charade; not yet that is. However, some students have been eyeing on the new girl not because of her unusual height or her awkward appearance, it's mainly because of her carefree personality and the only person to stand up against Ayase.

As they have their usual conversation while they eat, Kotori decides to explain more about what her mother told her a few days ago about the university's financial support that keeps the college afloat and its deep history that connects to it. It's no surprise that Kotori would know this but for her to explain about it to a foreigner like Kanan is something else.

"So I guess there is more to it than what your mother explained before, huh?"

"Yes, there is some deep history about Otonokizaka University that only families like mine or Ayase's know about."

"Tell me now; what's the connection with your family and theirs? Also, the connection with Otonokizaka and FIU as well; I really want to know more about this."

"Do you really want to know about it? Things like this have a price you know. This is not a game." Kotori cryptically tells her.

"You obviously think that the truth is that horrible or just torturing that I won't be able to handle. That's where you're wrong. Stuff like this is nothing to me much; I've paid for things much worse than whatever you're going to tell me."

"It's not about the truth being painful or anything. It's about how far are you willing to pay for something that is meant to stay hidden or never meant to be opened. You may be able to tolerate or take in anything that gets thrown at you but about the people around you. Are you willing to let others suffering for something like this?"

"Stop playing games here. I want to know and I'm willing to pay the price for it. So tell me now."

"Very well then. What my mother didn't tell you was that the top 3 families that support and fund this university are simply not financial supporters; they are in fact the founders of this university along with my family. This was taking place during the late 1960's when my family and others were approached by someone from FIU who was looking for supporters and founders for a university here in Japan that would be the sister campus for the one in the United States. This is when the Ayases, the Sonodas, and the Nishikinos came up and offered the best deal with my family. From that point on, our families were known as the "Big Elite Four" because of how powerful our families were financially. On top of that, we had the most powerful influence in the whole country. However, there was a big price for all of this."

"What was that price for it?"

"That is something I can't say for the time being since this is not the right time or place to explain that secret."

"Why not? Are you scared or something?"

"It's not that. You need to know that this place has eyes and ears and you really don't want to get caught in something you will regret. So, I will tell you when the time comes but remember that everything has a price. Even if you are willing and able to pay for it, some things are not worth the price"

Kanan simply backs down and doesn't press on the issue anymore since she knows that Kotori is right about one thing. There are people around that might want to cause trouble to her just to keep the truth quiet but that's not very likely with the majority of students. The real problem of it comes from the families that founded this university. For now, Kanan doesn't bother to ask but she still wants to know about the dark secret that Kotori can't tell her about. But that is the least of her worries. The main concern for her is Ayase who hasn't stopped her typical bothering on her and her friends that are trying to have a normal day. She also notices that Ayase has been on her case much but her tall friends have been holding back or not trying to get involved but she knows that it's only a matter of time until they stick their noses into the mess.

* * *

Eli is walking around after her class just finished and she's that Umi and Maki are waiting around for her to come by. They don't look quite too happy about seeing her or dealing with her "plans" for the new girl. However, Eli is not her usual grumpy or angry self these days. In fact, she seems mellowed out but with an irritated look on her face.

"Tell me what you got for me?" Eli coldly asks them.

"Well, Ms. Robot Ayase. There's nothing at all about this Kanan Matsuura, aside from the fact that she's an American and she's living with Minami for the time being." Maki explains to her

"Not only that, she's consider as a senior due to the fact that she is graduating soon as soon as she finishes her last 3 classes. However, I did find out that she's a military serviceman which puts her as a high status student." Umi adds to the explanation.

"So that explains why she's considered as a high status student. The only loophole in the university's application requirement that allows her to be consider as a privileged student. Damn it all."

"Well, it's no surprise about it but back then, only servicemen that serves this country's military was the exception to the restriction requirement. Now the rule became universal when it was found as discrimination towards other countries' servicemen who wanted more privilege access to this university. Though, I must say, she's quite the cute girl for being a military soldier. And that body too…."

"SHAMELESS! Don't talk like that, Maki." Umi yells out

"Geez, relax. I'm not interested in her but it's just…"

They both look at Maki with curious looks on their faces.

"A lot of students can't resist her for some reason and are even in fact, lured by her mysterious aura and charm. Even Kotori looks a bit swoon by her." Maki gets a little deep in her thoughts.

"Such shameless thoughts you're having, Maki. You should be better than that." Umi angrily responds.

"Damn it, Umi. I was simply stating a fact, especially if you haven't noticed some of the students are gossiping and talking about her nonstop much. There's nothing shameless about stating the truth."

"She's right, Umi. I've been hearing a lot of talks about the new girl and even some of my classmates wouldn't stop talking about her during the lectures. It's really getting on my nerves lately and I'm getting so fed up with this Kanan Matsuura girl. I want to get rid of her which is why I'm still planning on ways to get her expelled from this university."

Both Maki and Umi were shocked to hear that Eli wants to get Kanan expelled from Otonokizaka, which shouldn't come as a surprise but for some reason, they didn't expect that Eli would honestly say that out loud, more or less, say it in front of them just like that.

"Uh, are you listening to yourself when you talk like that? because honestly, you sound like a crazy person when you say things like that."

"Are you saying that my plan is complete nonsense?"

"What I'm saying is you are out of your damn mind when you said that you want to expel the new girl out because you hate her."

"Not really, I'm perfectly sane and it's something that I really want to do. Ever since she came to this university, I've began to loathe that girl for being rebellious and a threat to the natural order here."

Maki couldn't stand what she is hearing and grabs the tall blonde by her shirt collar with Umi looking surprised at what is happening right now. However, she dares not to intervene because she knows that Maki is not going to do anything rash or crazy.

"Listen to me, you stupid fuck. If you want to engage in hostility with this girl, then do so at your own risk but D don't think for a moment that you're going to drag me and Umi into this because we will have nothing to do with your personal problem with her. You got that, you stupid cunt?"

Eli doesn't say a single word and simply pushes off Maki's hands off of her. She begins to walk away, indicating that she didn't listen to a single word that Maki told her, which is something that annoys or pisses her off sometimes when dealing with Ayase like this. She turns her attention to Umi.

"So, what do you have in mind in dealing with this?"

"Well, since Grumpy Ayase doesn't want to deal with this in a very delicate manner, then we should handle this in our way."

"How delicate do you want this to be?"

"Don't worry about that, I know of a way we can get what we want from this new girl."

* * *

Continuing on with their lunch and conversation, Kotori unexpectedly squeals out loud and the others wonder why she did that all of a sudden. Kanan can see two hands are grabbing Kotori's breasts and squeezing them from behind her. She demands on whoever is behind Kotori to reveal themselves and stop teasing the poor girl like that. A giggling laughter follows up by the person who emerges from behind

"Aw, you're no fun,' says the purple hair girl

Kanan then hears a scowling voice from a raven hair girl with twintails who tells the purple hair girl to stop bothering them.

"God damn it, Nozomi. I can't leave you for one second and instead, you're bothering these girls with your silly breast grabbing antics as usual."

"Aww, Nicocchi~ Are you feeling jealous or something?"

"As if, you boob monster. You're my girlfriend after all. Why would I be jealous? All I'm saying is that you shouldn't bother these kids with your ridiculous washi washi attack."

"Hey, don't call us kids here. We're adults, you shrimp."

"Who are you calling a shrimp, you tall meathead idiot?"

"Now now, Nicocchi~ don't be rude to the new girl since she's a senior like us."

Nozomi turns to look at Kanan and simply smile at her which causes Kanan to put up an awkward smile and laughs nervously at the sudden look from Nozomi. Nico then decides to pinch Nozomi's cheeks and Nozomi simply complains about it. Everyone just laughs at the silly antics of Nico and Nozomi. Suddenly, a certain redhead girl comes in and looks at them with a serious look on her face.

"What the hell are you guys laughing at?" Maki demands.

"That's none of your business, Maki-chan," Nico responds.

"Nicocchi, that's not nice to say. Be nice to Maki-chan."

"Don't worry about it, Nozomi. I didn't come here to argue with her. I came here to ask the new girl something." She turns to look at Kanan who simply spit out her drink as soon as Maki looks at her with a mischievous smile.

"What?" What do you want from me now, tomato head? Is there something on my face?"

"Nope, I just wanted to ask if you're free at the moment. If not, then let me know when you're available because I want to have a nice private conversation with you and give you a nice medical checkup. If you don't mind at all that is."

"Err, okay? Uh, I think sometime this afternoon because I need to work on an online quiz today after we finish lunch here, which shouldn't take longer to do."

"Good then, just remind yourself to meet me at the Health Services Complex building on the 3rd floor. That's where I hang out with a classmate of mine and study at. I do hope you know where the building is at."

"Yeah, I know where it's at, no need to throw a map at me to look for the damn thing."

"Good then, I guess I'll be off right now." Maki simply walks away before she stops to look at Nozomi who simply waves and smiles at her, giving her an uneasy feeling towards her. "Eh, Nozomi, don't you have somewhere to be at instead of hanging out here?"

"Not really. I'm having fun with these nice people and Nicocchi, teasing them with my little "surprise".

Maki simply put off an odd disgusted look on her face. The thought of what Nozomi just said to her gave her a chill down her spine and it was something that she didn't want to think about since she knows what Nozomi's little "surprise" means. She scoffs it off and simply walks away without saying a word while Nozomi just keeps on smiling at her. Nozomi breaks off her smile and turns to look at Nico having a fun time with the others and getting along well with Kanan despite their bumpy introduction. She knows in her heart and mind that a storm of drama and pain is brewing up and it's bound to unleash itself in a way that no one expects it. She clears of that thought after thinking about it for a bit and returns to having fun with her beloved Nico.

* * *

"Welp, I finished another quiz with a perfect score; I can't believe that even after doing a practice quiz, I still get a perfect score on the real deal. Geez, what a world this is." Kanan places down her notepad to the side and sits back to relax. She starts to listen to the peaceful sound of the outdoors until she hears some odd distance conversation that doesn't sound too good.

"Tell me now, Koizumi. I need to know on why you want me to give you back your glasses when you can simply use your contact lens. Oh oops, I'm sorry. I have that with me as well."

"Hey, give that back to Kayo-chin, Megumi." Rin shouts out.

Megumi Ichiro was not the type who picks on random people. She prefers picking on people that are close to Kotori and torment their regular college life for some reason that is not clear to anyone but herself and her two friends Mina and Rena that act like her bodyguards.

"Aww, what's the matter, Hoshizora? Aren't you going to get them back for her or are you too chicken to get them?"

"Why you…."

Rin charges in to snatch Hanayo's glasses and contacts from Megumi but Rena jumps in and knocks down the ginger hair girl to the floor which prompts Hanayo to start crying for her unconscious girlfriend and tells them to leave them alone.

"Boo, and we were starting to have a little fun here."

"I'll give some fun, Right here."

Suddenly, Rena gets smacked in the back of her head and drops down to the ground hard. Kanan shows up in the nick of time and charges at Mina. She gives the other idiot a palm smack to the face and knocks her down, giving her a dose of nose pain. Megumi tries in vain to hit the tall girl but fails when Kanan dodges and grabs hold of her arm. She is caught in a painful arm lock and angrily swears at Kanan.

"So tell me. Are you having fun now or should I kick it up a notch?" Kanan says sadistically

"Fuck you, you nosy interfering bitch."

"What was that? More you say?"

Kanan continues to hold the girl in the painful arm lock she has her in and starts to pull her arm back, creating intense pain for the bully who was screaming out in pain. The last thing Megumi wanted to feel is extreme pain and being at the mercy from a strange girl who was taller and stronger than her and there was no way to break away from it with both of her friends incapacitated. She knows that she can't hold out and pleas to her to let her go.

"Alright then, I'll let go once you apologize to my friends here. If you don't, I'll make it more unbearable for you than you can possibly imagine."

Okay… I'm sorry… Please, no more…"

"Good, now give Koizumi her glasses and contact lens back and take your blockhead friends out of here."

Kanan lets go of Megumi's arm and she gives back Hanayo her glasses and contact lens without protest. She then helps out Rena who regained consciousness and dragged their other friend away.

"T-Thank you for helping us, Ms. Matsuura," Hanayo tearfully tells her.

Kanan walks over to them and checks to see if Rin was alright.

"Don't worry now; Rin is alright, just a bump on the head, nothing more. She'll be okay."

"T-Thank you again for saving us, Ms. Matsuura."

"Call me Kanan. No need to be so formal with me just because I'm a senior. I'm not like snobby upperclassmen." She smiles at them.

Rin comes around, feeling groggy as hell, N-Nya… K-Kayo-chin…." She regains consciousness but feels a bit of pain while trying to move after getting knocked down to the ground hard.

"Rin-chan… thank god you're okay. Everything is alright now; Ms. Matsuura came to our rescue and scared those bullies away."

"I-I'm glad… as long as you're safe, my sweet Kayo-chin." Rin places her hand on Hanayo's cheek while Hanayo is crying her eyes out for her sweet girlfriend.

Kanan looks at her cellphone's clock and notices that she has plenty of time before her next class but remembers that she has to meet with Nishikino.

"Err, sorry. I have to go now since I remember that I need to meet Nishikino at the Health Services Complex. I'm sorry that I have to leave you two alone here but I know that you'll be okay since those bullies won't dare to come back after the stomping I did to them. Take good care now and let me know tomorrow if everything went okay for you two, okay?"

"O-Okay, I will. Thank you so much."

Kanan takes her leaves and walks while looking behind to see Hanayo tending to Rin but she knows that they'll be alright. She thinks about that she should have arrived sooner to help out but she tries not to dread on the thought of it as she needs to focus on her little "appointment" ahead.

* * *

"Make sure that you carefully lift the person's head next time because that will cause some complications if you're not gentle with the patient. You got that, Kunikida?"

"Y-Yes, Maru understand, Ms. Nishikino. Maru will keep practicing and training hard until Maru gets the hang of it."

"I know you will. You're a smart and bright girl," Maki compliments her.

Maki looks to see that Kanan is tapping on the door to indicate that she's here for her "appointment". She then pats Hanamaru on the head and tells her that she has a guest she needs to see and tend to. Hanamaru looks behind to see a tall blue hair ponytail girl looking at them from outside.

"Alright then, I need to leave for my next class that starts in ten minutes. Good luck and have a nice day, Ms. Nishikino." She bows and walks with Maki escorting her to the door.

They wave goodbye to each other before Maki's attention turns to Kanan who is simply spaced out at the fact that someone like Maki would be a gentle angel and not a classy snob like Ayase. But that was the furthest thing in her mind, the only thing she wants to know is why did someone like Nishikino wanted to speak with her about and do a medical "checkup" from out of the blue like that.

"So are you going to stand there like an idiot or do I need to drag you inside?"

"Err, sorry about that. I was totally spaced out and thinking about something."

"Oh? Really now, I wonder what could it be then?

"Don't get the wrong idea there, woman." She looks at the redhead girl with displeasing and serious look. She knows that she doesn't have time for ridiculous games or teasing jokes. She simply wants to get this appointment over with and move on. "Let's just get this ridiculous thing over with."

"Sure, just sit over here while I get my stuff ready."

Kanan sits down at a nearby table and lets out a sigh, expressing her discomfort on how things turned out today and dealing with bullies that were trying to make things complicated for her.

"I need to know something."

"Hm? What's up?"

"Who was that girl you were with just a moment ago?"

"That is a transfer student from another university. Her name is Hanamaru Kunikida and I'm helping her out in practicing medicine since she asked for my help when she came on her first day here. She's a very sweet girl, a little slow but very sweet and smart."

"I see now. For a moment there, I made the dumb assumption that she was your shrimpy girlfriend there. Ha."

"Fuck you. I don't have time for dating and relationships. I need to focus all my time in studying and important work."

"You're such a terrible lair, tomato head," Kanan mutters to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Eh, it's nothing. I was simply muttering to myself about something. Let's just get this weird shit over with now please."

"So impatient aren't you? Let's begin, shall we?"

Maki sits in front of Kanan pulls out some of her medical tools from her bag to use them to give Kanan a physical examination. She brings out her stethoscope and unbuttons Kanan's shirt slowly yet oddly in a way that is making her blush a little bit. Makin begins to think some unusual thoughts in her mind and not the kind she wants to have since she wasn't interested in getting intimate with someone she hardly knows, much less with this tall girl who is crazy in the head. She shakes her head a bit and continues on; she moves around Kanan's chest to get a trace of sound of her heartbeat while she softly touches and plays around with her breast. Kanan moans a bit from feeling something she didn't expect to feel and it's making it hard for her to control her moans.

"There we go, I hear your heartbeat right now and it's beating a bit rapidly at the moment. I wonder why."

Suddenly, Maki pauses for a moment and drops her stethoscope while she breathes softly in a trance as she softly fondles with Kanan's breast a bit more. She wonders what would happen if she plays with her chest a bit more and places her other hand on the other breast. She starts to fondle with both of Kanan's breasts so lewdly and feeling the urge to get more intimate with the tall blue hair girl as she enjoys hearing her moans just from fondle her breasts like that. Her impulsive instincts kick in and she starts to lick one of Kanan's breasts so gently and softly, feeling and savoring its sweet wonderful taste. With that, Maki starts to give in to her lewd thoughts and aggressively licks Kanan's breast more while Kanan starts to moan uncontrollably from this new pleasuring sensation she has never felt in her life, not since the other day when Kotori licked her stomach when they first met. She knows now that Maki has lost control of herself and feels her tongue licking her nipple like a little plaything. She can't help but moan from feeling something that she never experienced in her whole life, not even while in active military service. Maki shifts and starts to lick the top part of Kanan's neck above her choker collar for a bit until she moves up to her ear and tell her something in her ear.

"Do you want to know a little secret about me?"

"…"

"I have a thing for blueberries. Do you know why?"

"N-No?"

"Because of the color blue and its sweet savoring taste. But also, the color reminds of me of a special someone that I want to be with."

She tries so hard to break away from this because she knows in her mind that what Nishikino is doing to her is wrong and not because she's a strange to the redhead but it's mainly because of her intuition feeling that this girl has feelings for someone and what they are doing is not right for each other, even after what Maki told her in her ear. Kanan musters all of her willpower and breaks off the intimate lewd moment.

"S-STOP IT! No more please."

"W-What? Why not? Did I do something wrong?"

Kanan grabs Maki by her arms and takes a moment as she breathes hard and tries to saying something to her."D-Don't… ever do that again, you hear? I don't ever want you to what you did just now like that again because this is just... not right... It's not because of your blueberry taste since you just said it to me. You're doing this because my hair color reminds you of someone that you're suppressing your feelings for."

At that moment, Kanan hit a sore spot in Maki's heart and mind. She knows that what she did was not because she liked the new girl or her wonderful breasts but mainly because her feelings for Umi Sonoda that is causing Maki's heart to start hurting. She starts to stagger back while clenching her chest where her heart is really hard, knowing that what she did was cheating the person she was in love with for a long time and betraying a trust that they have forged since their days in high school. But this feeling has caused her to feel anger towards the tall girl because of the fact that she knows about her true feelings for Sonoda and demands her to leave.

"Get out…. GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU…."

Kanan simply buttons her shirt up and walks out slowly but stops for a moment next to Maki and tells her something important.

"If you think that hurts, then you haven't felt what I have felt for my whole life but I suggest that you don't try to think about it and hurt yourself even further. That's all I have to say."

She then walks out the door and closes it behind. Maki stands with her fists clenched up and starts to feel the pain building up more. Her instincts have betrayed her heart and she knows that if Umi ever found out what she did between her and Matsuura, then Umi would never forgive her for betraying her trust. She releases her rage by throwing things on the floor and trashing the room a bit before she stops and sits down; she begins to cry and scratches the left side of her neck where her tattoo is at as she thinks about what she had done while she looks at a picture of her beloved on her cellphone.

"Forgive me, Umi…. Please… forgive me…

* * *

Umi is hanging out underneath a sheltered walkway that connects one of the parking garages with the Financial Office building as she admires the beautiful late morning sky as the new day starts off for her. She leans back and takes out what appears to be a red apple. She looks at it for a bit, gazing and admiring the beauty of her favorite colored fruit while brushes her hair back after feeling a nice gentle breeze blow by.

"I love red apples so much; so beautiful and delicious just like someone I know." She takes a bite of her sweet red apple

"So you're admiring the color red, I see. That is so cute and silly of you." Kanan answers unexpectedly from behind.

Umi turns to see a familiar yet unexpected face that she didn't expect to see or sneak up behind her.

"What the…Kanan? You scared me there for a minute. How did you sneak up from behind me like that?"

"Well, believe it or not, I came around from the other side instead of the typical route I take. Also, you were too busy admiring and look at your precious apple to even notice me. I shit you not on this."

"I see… ugh…"

"Anyways, I came by here to let you know that I had an interesting yet odd meeting with your close friend Nishikino. Or is it perhaps, your lover?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you idiot. Maki and I are not lovers, I do love and care about her but not enough for me to be in love with 's too good for someone like me; the only thing I'm good for is hurting people without knowing or meaning to. Maki honestly deserves someone better than me."

"Ouch, that's really harsh there on the poor girl. I mean, it's not like she's in love with someone else or something, especially how mad she got over what she did to me yesterday."

"Wait, what did you say? What did she do to you yesterday?"

"Err, forget what I said, I've said too much and it's not my place to-"

Umi interrupts her by suddenly grabbing her by the arms and looks straight into her eyes. At that moment, Umi's face starts to turn a bit red and feels a bit fluttered by the fact that she is holding onto a girl who is slightly taller than her but feels like they can a lot of things in common. Umi slowly moves in and starts to gently kiss Kanan on the upper part of her neck, same place where Nishikino kissed her at. Kanan didn't expect this much but now she feels like some magnet that for girls due to her physical appearance and body build but also because of how mysterious she is. She knows that Umi has fallen into the same mesmerizing phase but this time, she is prepared to resist and turn the tables on the bluenette girl. She moves her hand slowly behind Umi's left ear and simply starts to rub where her ear piercing is at, causing Umi to cease her actions and moan to the gentle rub that Kanan is doing to her ear.

"I see now… Your left ear is your sensitive weak spot, especially with a beautiful ear piercing like that. I didn't expect that you were that sensitive there."

She softly strokes Umi's ear so carefully and starts to smile a bit in a sadistic manner, knowing full well that she is able to take advantage of the bluenette's weakness. That was, until someone called out Sonoda's name."

"Umi? What the fuck is going on here?"

"Uh oh, this won't end well," Kanan mutters to herself.

Umi snaps out of her moment and looks to see that Maki is staring at her with a shock look in her face. For this to happen of all time, there was nothing that Umi could say because she knows that any kind of excuse she could try to use wouldn't work since they were caught red-handed and in public view for anyone to unexpectedly drop in but of course luckily, Maki was the one who caught them but unfortunately, this is not a good sign at all because now, Umi has committed the most shameful act she could ever have done and right in front of the person who has very deep feelings for her yet pretends that she doesn't know about it; however, the only thing she could think of at this very moment is trying to get out of this mess.

"M-Maki, this is not what it looks here. This girl is the one who made me do such a shameless thing…"

"No… I don't want to hear your excuses, Sonoda…." Maki tells her off in a tearful manner.

It was then that her heart felt a sharp pain just from Maki calling her by her last name formally, indicating that their relationship have turned for the worst. Ever since their high school days and early friendship, both Umi and Maki refused to address to each other by their last names formally, not because they dislike it or anything, it's mainly because they have been very intimate with each other that it became a habit for them to call each other on first name basis. The only time they address each other by their last name is when something like what occurred just now. Umi can feel the pain of it, she can honestly feel the pain she has caused to not only to herself but to Maki of all people she loves dear to her and what's worse is she tried to hurtfully lie her way out of it, which she felt was a betrayal to the trust she had with her.

"Well, looks like I ruined much of this secret romance here but this is just entertaining right here. Ha." She says out loud followed by laughter.

"Damn you…" Umi notices that Kanan is mocking them indirectly but she only focuses her attention on Maki who is crying her eyes out in painfully. "Maki, please… I'm…. sorry. I couldn't control my own instincts, it just happened so fast and unexpected that I didn't know what I was doing and I just…"

"No… just… no… I came here to tell you what happened yesterday and I wanted you to know the truth and be honest with my true feelings for you but… you tried to lie to me just now and I simply can't…. my poor heart can't handle this…It's over, Sonoda…"

Maki simply couldn't say anymore and runs off because she couldn't stand looking at the person who betrayed her heart. Umi tries to stop her but she stopped before she can try to grab her. Her mind was messing around with her feelings and actions she tried her best to hold back her tears. Kanan chuckles a bit from behind, knowing that her twisted side is beginning to take over after witnessing the painful drama unfolded.

"Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends here? Is this some sick joke to you or what?"

Kanan simply doesn't answer but keeps her head down with her twisted smile on

"ANSWER ME! DAMN YOU!"

Umi charges in and throws a lightning fast punch, only for the tall girl to simply intercept and grab her fist as if it was nothing to her. Kanan looks up at the bluenette girl with a sadistic twisted look in her face, simply laughing and taunt poor girl until Umi gives in and starts to cry her eyes out knowing full well that she is powerless to stop this mysterious monster that stands before like a maniacal insane person. Umi was never the kind to cry so easily like this; she always have a calm and collective behavior that made it close to impossible to break her but for some reason, today felt like something went horribly wrong and on top of that, losing the most important person in her life just like that in one fell swoop.

"So tell me, Sonoda. How does it feel to suffer pain like that? Does it hurt much? HA!"

"You monster… I trusted you…" Umi drops to her knees and wraps her arms around herself in pain, crying in pain and demanding answers from the twisted girl who is tormenting at this point. "Why… Why do this to me and to the person I love…. I want to know why…."

"Simple, my naive friend; I know that you and Nishikino follow and take orders from Ayase. This is a message to let you trio idiots know who the one in charge of this university. Just imagine the possibilities on what I can do if I rule this damn school with an iron fist. I will be the powerful general while the three of you would be my loyal obedient little soldiers that will do what I tell them to do and strike fear into everyone in this school without questions."

Kanan starts to laugh maniacally while Umi feels so confused and scared by the tall girl's declaration. Suddenly, Kanan snaps out of her insane laughter and places her hand over her right eye, showing signs of suffering from a headache and coming back to her senses. Frustrated of the fact that she just went apeshit on two people that didn't do anything wrong towards her, now she feels the mental anguish and regret of it.

"I don't know what just happened… My twisted side just emerged out of nowhere all of a sudden and for no reason at all. I just… No, I'm sorry, Umi... Forgive me, it's all my fault." She runs away feeling angry at herself while leaving Umi feeling even more confused and hurting. Umi simply does nothing at all but cry on her knees like a scared child alone as the day continues on.

* * *

Kotori has been walking around the campus for almost two hours looking for Kanan who has disappeared without saying a word or calling her. She starts to worry so much she knows that this is not like for Kanan to simply vanish without a trace. She had no choice but to ask her friends for help. As she continues to look around for the tall girl, she sees some of the student gossiping a bit on something about Nishikino, Sonoda, and the new girl. She has a bad feeling in her heart that it might have to do something related to Kanan might have done to them. She listens in for a bit until some of the students move to the side in fear and panic as Eli is walking pass them in a furious rage after she got word on what happened and that there is something weird happening at one of the parking garages that has prompted Ayase to go over there to investigate while she mutters to herself angrily. Kotori knows now that the situation is going to turn for the worst if Eli finds Kanan first before she does. She tries to follow Ayase, only for to be grabbed by the wrist by someone she didn't expect to show up at this moment

"K-Kotori-chan?"

Kotori's eyes widen with shock as she sees someone she hasn't seen in a few days and now feels something hurting inside of her. "H-Honoka-chan..." She couldn't believe with her own eyes that Honoka is suffering from depression because of the way Honoka appears in front of her with her uniform all messy and her hairstyle looking all sloppy but for some odd reason, she looks like she got beaten up due to blood stains on her clothes along with cuts and bruises on her face.

"K-Kotori-chan… Please… help me…"

After saying those words, Honoka simply collapsed to the floor but Kotori frantically hold onto her from falling to the floor and starts to panic a bit quietly to avoid a commotion. She takes out her cellphone and calls one of her friends for help as she tries her best to hold back her tears but is unable to since she didn't expect this to happen to her, especially towards the person she holds dear to her heart. The only thing she could is cuddle and cry for her beloved Honoka until help arrives.

* * *

Eli enters the neighboring parking garage that is right in front of the Student Center building as she notices that it has started to rain. She didn't expect the weather to turn from sunny to an ugly rainy day but that didn't bother her much at all since she is more focus on finding out the disturbance problem. She looks around the 1st floor and sees nothing at all. She can't much noise except for the sound of the downpour along with thunder from the storm that is happening. As she continues to look and hear for anything, she picks up an odd banging noise occurring and goes in to investigate. Her fist clench together and much to her discovery, she sees Kanan banging her head on one of the parking ticket machines until Eli says something to her.

"Well now. What do we have here? Not only did you cause misery to two of my friends here but now you are vandalizing and damaging university property as if you don't care at all."

"Not… now, you…"

"Oh? What was that? Do I hear some groaning or whining coming from that stupid mouth of yours? Because right now, I'm not amused on what you did to Nishikino and Sonoda since I rely on them to help me maintain order and control in this university but ever since you came to this school, you have become more of a nuisance to me than anyone I have ever met. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't report you to the dean for what you have done right now?"

Kanan responds by pushing Eli away in a raging manner that made the blonde girl stagger for a few seconds and regain her balance.

"What the fuck? Why did you fucking push me, you little bitch?"

But Kanan doesn't answer her at all, instead she is greeted with a demonic look from the tall girl's eyes and she notices that this girl is not the same person when she confronted her a few days before. Kanan steps forward a bit towards the blonde, prompting Eli to step back since she has bad feeling that the new girl wants to pick a fight with her for provoking her.

"I… have… no… time for you, you fucking cunt…"

Eli responds by giving her a warning. "Matsuura, I know what you asking from Minami. I know that you want to the truth about this university; many students have asked the same question but they all gave up and just moved on with their lives. You're playing a dangerous game there. Some secrets better off left unanswered because you know what the price is for wanting to know a secret. So you better stop what you are trying to do or else." Eli turns around to face her.

Kanan simply tells her off. "Ayase…. Go fuck yourself to fucking hell," she slowly walks away with blood still dripping from her forehead after she cusses her out like that.

After Kanan disappears again, Eli mutters to herself on stupidly stubborn the new girl has been but also on how she will fix the mess she has caused for not only her but for the only two people that she relies on. Sonoda and Nishikino are like her "friends" that she needs to control this university but also to maintain order but now with the current situation at hand, it's going to be extreme difficult for her to maintain control on the school without her trusted "friends".

* * *

As the downpour continues on, Nozomi and Nico are wondering if the storm will subside for a moment so they can try to get to their next class which starts in 30 minutes from now but they forget their umbrellas since they didn't expect the weather to turn from clear sunny to a torrential downpour.

"Sigh… I didn't expect that today would turn out like this."

"I told you that it would rain but I had to listen to you and your damn fortune-telling predictions. I can't believe this is happening; that's the last time I listen to your damn predictions."

"Hehe, silly Nicocchi. You know that you love my fortune-telling." Nozomi giggles a bit.

While both Nozomi and Nico are thinking of a way to get through the rain, Nozomi starts to feel a little "playful" and wants to tease her beloved Nico. That is until Nico tells her something.

"You know that what surprised was how Honoka ended up all messed up like that yet no one seemed to notice how she ended up like that. I'm also surprised that she had the strength to get Kotori to help her. Still though, I just can't believe that things have turned out weird and crazy as fuck here."

"What makes you think like that, Nicocchi?"

"I really don't believe in rumors or gossips from other students but a lot of them have been talking about this Kanan Matsuura girl a lot and a few of them have made assumptions that she is responsible for a lot of batshit crap happening around and that the peace around here have been ruined because of her. I still don't believe in that but something is definitely wrong around here lately. I really don't want to point fingers here but something has to be done about that Matsuura girl because I don't know if you knew what happened today."

"Wait, what happened today?"

Nico continues on with her explanation on the whole situation that occurred today. "Well… Apparently, Sonoda and Nishikino have broken up and are no longer on friendship terms. On top of that, Sonoda broke down because of Matsuura said to her and now, that girl has disappeared or mindlessly walking around campus like a messed up dog." She finishes telling the issue to Nozomi.

Just from what Nico explained to her, Nozomi has a sinking feeling that things are going to get worse and someone will be paying the ultimate price for what is happening. A voice calls out to them.

"Excuse me, are you Nozomi Tojo and Nico Yazawa?" a male student asks.

"Yes? Who wants to know?" Nico responds.

"Be nice, Nicocchi. Is there something you want to ask about?"

"Uh, I read the committee school news report about this Kanan Matsuura and the description. I think I saw a person who fits the description on the report and I saw her somewhere between the Law College building and the Health Services building. It was really strange but I think I was hearing some weird talking coming from her but I couldn't get close, so I report this to the school board committee." The male student bows politely to them after he finishes his explanation.

"Oh, thank you very much for letting us know. We'll get right on it. Come on, Nicocchi, we have to find her before Elicchi finds her."

"Wait a minute, hold on, it's still raining you know," Nico chases after her girlfriend.

* * *

Nozomi and Nico are searching around the area for Kanan. Thankfully, the weather subsided for a moment but they don't know when it will start to downpour again, so they waste no time in looking for the tall blue hair girl before it starts to rain again. As Nozomi and Nico looks around bushes, she hears some weird muttering chatter coming from nearby. She walks very carefully so that she doesn't startle on the girl with Nico following behind her but knowing Nico, she's not the type to be sneaky much unless it involves wearing a disguise. They spot the tall girl sitting around with blood all over her forehead and her uniform all messy. Kanan is muttering incoherent words from her mouth as she moves her head around in a dazed manner like she's in a bad trance or something. Nozomi approached her with ease and tries to snap the poor girl out of it.

"Kanan, snap out of it. Come on, you need some help here."

Nico simply jumps in and gives the girl a smack on the face to snap her out of it since Nozomi can't bring herself to aggressively knock some sense into her. "Wake the fuck up, you stupid idiot; stop being all stupid here." She smacks her again until Kanan comes to her senses again.

"Why the fuck did you slap my face so hard like that, you little fucking pipsqueak?"

"You're welcome and don't call me a pipsqueak, you ungrateful idiot."

"What the fuck happened to me and I feel like I major nasty ass headache that is really killing me."

"You're bleeding from your forehead, that's why. You did something to yourself that caused that."

"Oh fucking crap… I remember that I banged my head on a parking ticket machine and then, damn ass Ayase came and was going off on her bullshit lecturing nonsense on me. I was fucking pissed off for what I did today. I didn't mean or wanted Nishikino and Sonoda to hate each other. I wanted to get them together but everything fucked up because of me. Fuck…"

"Don't beat yourself for that. I'm sure it was an honest mistake and you want to try to fix it but-"

Kanan cuts her off and gets painfully upset for what Nozomi just said to her, "an honest mistake? More like shit fuck up I did. You honestly don't know how I felt when I lost control of myself. It was like… a demon was lying dormant inside of me and waited until it was the right time to strike and destroy everything that was established in one fell swoop." She places her hand over her right eye as she feels the painful memory inside of her mind.

"Okay, listen here, you stupid tall stick; you can whine and complain all you want but it's not going to solve or fix anything if you keep moping around to the past like that. What happened happen, all you can do is try to find a solution to the problem at hand and fix it before it's too late. You get what I'm saying?" Nico tells the tall girl as nicely as she can without coming out like a grouch.

But all that talk from Nico just simply made Kanan laugh from that while groaning in pain from her head self-injury. Just as Nico was about to pout at her for laughing at her, Kanan looks down at her and sees something crawling up her hand; it was a small yet harmless spider crawling up and with that moment, she starts to hyperventilate a bit before she freaks out completely and flails her hand around in panic

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDER! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" She continues to flail her hand around; causing to throw the harmless little creature at Nico but Nico manages to catch it and giggles at the fact that a person like Kanan is afraid of a little harmless spider.

"Ooo, Kanan, look it's just a harmless little innocent spider. It just wants to be your friend."

But Kanan instead smacks the hell out of Nico's hand and pushes her away before she cowers and quivers in fear. Nico didn't like how she smacked her hand like because she was only joking around with her.

"Ow, what the hell is your problem? I was joking around."

"Nicocchi! Don't play around like that." Nozomi scolds her girlfriend for that joke.

"I said I was joking around though."

"Joke or not, you should realize that she is afraid of spiders, which means she gets scared even by the looks of it. Messing around with people's phobias like that is not nice. Be considered it next time, Nicocchi."

"Well sorry, I didn't know she had a phobia like that. Probably she got scared by a tarantula or-" her words get cut off when Nozomi lightly tapped her on the head for that remark.

"I'm really sorry for what Nicocchi said. I know she didn't mean but she tends to play around too much."

"I-It's okay. I'm fine now. I freaked out at a tarantula one time when I was little and someone caught but he mocked me for being afraid of it. After that experience, I'm scared of spiders of any kind regardless if it's poisonous or not."

"Well, now we know, so you don't have to worry about that. Is that right, Nicocchi?" Nozomi looks Nico with a scary glare look.

"Uh… Yeah, sure… You don't have to worry about a thing…." Nico feels the menacing aura from Nozomi because she knows that she will do her worst on her if she jokes around like that one more time.

"So uh, any ideas on how to get Sonoda and Nishikino back together and fix this mess? Because I can't do this alone since I'm afraid of my "other" side emerging again like before."

"Hmm, I think I have an idea but you need to trust us on this. Can you trust me and Nicocchi to help you?"

"I'll do anything to fix this mess I made. I put my trust with you two on this."

As the three girls continue their wonderful conversation with each other, three shadowy figures are watching from afar. Megumi Ichiro and her friends now see that Kanan is scared of spiders. She know plots a plan to take advantage of this new found weakness since she has been itching for some revenge against the tall girl because she hated how she and her friends were humiliated by some foreigner, so she wants some payback on the girl.

"So this foreigner girl is afraid of spiders. I think I have an idea on how to make this girl pay for what she did to us yesterday."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, I mean that place and it's the perfect place for break that girl for breaking us." Megumi says with a menacing tone in her voice.

* * *

Umi hangs around her usual place but she doesn't feel like her usual self ever since what happened yesterday between her and Maki. She feels like the end of the world is upon her. Suddenly, someone calls her name out from behind. She turns around to see Nozomi looking at her with a nice smile.

"Tojo… What are you doing here and is there something you want from me?"

"Actually, I came by to give you this letter for you. It's from Maki." She winks at Umi with a happy smile as she gives the letter to her.

"From Maki? This can't be… I thought she was done dealing with me. I can't believe this… this feels like…" Umi reads the letter for a moment and felt like a huge burden on her heart has been lifted

"Just be happy, okay?"

"Okay, thank you so much, Tojo. I'm grateful for this."

"Don't waste any time now, go to her."

With that in mind, Umi wastes no time and runs off to where she going to meet Maki at and starts to cry a bit, feeling happy that she gets another chance to be truthful with the person she loves with.

* * *

 **Author's note: this is the cut off point for this chapter and you will get to see the other side of this plan that Nozomi came up with. This chapter also reveals Kanan's phobia of spiders which is based off my personal phobia of spiders since some of her background and personality is based off of me but with all that said, this chapter was filled with some angst feelings between Umi and Maki. I wanted it to feel a bit more painful but I don't want to cause myself or the readers overwhelming emotional pain. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please be sure to leave some feedback for me so I can continue to improve and work on this fic. Thank you for your support.**


End file.
